The Weird Years
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Sequel to "The Weird Year" -Severus and Hermione are happily married and have a family of their own now. If there was one thing that the two didn't want their kids to go through in life, it would have been living through a war. It's about to get weirder.


**HELLO! Here it comes! The sequel to "The Weird Year". (**.net/s/6392285/1/The_Weird_Year**) If you haven't read the first one, I'd recommend reading it before starting this (It's just shy of 15,000 words) However, if you're going to be stubborn, and just want to read this NOW! NOW! NOW! then here is a quick summery of the facts:**

**In "The Weird Year", the story starts with Severus Snape being married to woman named Debra, and well, she could do with a personality transplant, though she does soften up a bit toward the end. Severus, a couple years after the War is over, decides to come out of retirement because he's bored, and he takes on Hermione Granger as Potions Apprentice. If you want details, read the story, but long story short, Severus leaves Debra, he gets together with Hermione, they end up figuring out they are soul mates, and by the end of the story they are expecting a child. Other pairing of note in that story is Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley, and pretty much everyone else is cannon. **

**Anything else you need to know should be summerized in the beginning of this story, so, without much further ado - "The Weird Years". **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Harry Potter. Not JK Rowling. Not making a cent. Don't sue me. **

* * *

**Part One: Ring Around the Rosie – **

Mathias Snape stepped onto Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, followed shortly by his parents, Severus and Hermione Snape. His older sister, Marilla, had graduated Hogwarts two years ago, and was off studying dragons in Romania with her best friend, Jennie Weasley, on the preserve Jennie's dad had been running for as long as any of them could remember.

"There's the other three, son," Severus Snape said, pointing in the direction of three other seventh year boys: the 'Junior Marauders', as Severus called them. Mathias Snape, James Potter, Ethan Longbottom, and Tobias Weasley had been inseparable since they were toddlers: a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff, respectively. One boy from each house, and over the course of their years at Hogwarts, they had helped make the old House rivalries lessen. Somehow, other students at Hogwarts seemed to believe that if Snape, Potter, Longbottom, and Weasley could be friends with people outside their houses, so could anyone else.

Mathias looked up to where his father was pointing. "Yea, and there's the Potters."

Severus nodded, and left his son to go talk to Harry Potter, who was carting along his wife, Ginny, his other two children, Albus and Lily, as well as his surprisingly magical second-cousin, Julian Dursley. The fifth year Slytherin was the son of Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley. The boy's mother was also a Muggle, but it seemed that maybe Lily Evans had a distant Wizarding relative after all, if two people in only a few generations turned out to be magical – Lily Evans herself, and Julian Dursley.

"Hey Mathias!" the oldest of the Potter children, James, shouted.

Mathias grinned and trotted over to where his friends were waiting. "Ready for the final year, guys?" he asked.

Tobias chuckled. "No. After graduation, my dad wants me to spend a year working with the bloody dragons before he'll give his blessing for me to go to medical school. He hasn't said it, but I think that he's afraid I'll flunk out without Ethan there to bail me out. Not like I'm a Ravenclaw or anything."

"At least you're not expected to be a genius at whatever you set your mind to," Ethan said. "Two Gryffindor dads and a Ravenclaw mother and I'm supposed to be a super tough guy, and gay, and the smartest in our year."

Mathias laughed. All of the boys knew that Ethan was a wimp of a straight guy. Granted, he was smart, but it was actually Roman Riddle, the bane of their existence, who had the best marks in their year, just like his older brother, Tom, had been in Marilla's year.

The Riddle boys were, as very few people knew, the grandsons of the one and only Lord Voldemort. The Junior Marauders thought that the Riddle brothers were planning on carrying on their grandfather's legacy, but to the rest of anyone who knew about their lineage, Harry-Who-Lived-Twice-Potter included, the Riddle brothers were just typical boys who, with the right influences, would never turn out like their orphaned grandsire.

Harry Potter was actually _mentoring_ Tom Riddle now. Harry was an Auror. And Tom Riddle, the third of that name, was in training to be the same. When Mathias and his friends had tried to tell Harry that Tom and Roman Riddle were heading up a dark arts club in the Room of Requirement, called the Dark Markers, after the well known "dark mark" that Voldemort had used to brand his followers, he had not listened. The fact that Harry Potter had assured the four that Tom Riddle and his little brother were "good kids" had driven a rift between Harry and his oldest son, James.

Since that conversation, in their fifth year, James had spent most of his vacation time at the Snape house. He had been there most of this summer, except for the last week when he went home to spend some time with his mother. His siblings he saw at Hogwarts, and James and Harry hadn't said more than five words to each other in nearly two years now. Ginny Potter hated the rift between her husband and son, but after the first year, had given up trying to force them to work it out, allowing James to spend his vacations at Mathias' house, so long as he agreed to come by on Christmas day, and one week during the summer. The Snapes were happy to have James, though Severus often commented on how Harry was a damn idiot for allowing the rift to go on so long. Severus never said if he thought the boys were right or wrong about the Riddles, and the boys knew better than to try to guess what the former spy's opinion might be.

Before long, the four boys were on the Hogwarts Express, and on the way to begin their final year. They were joined in their compartment by Lilah Thomas – Ethan's girlfriend, and Bailey Finnegan – James' girlfriend. Both girls were in Gryffindor, and had been friends with the boys before Ethan and James had decided to "go for it". The other two boys didn't have girlfriends yet, and only Mathias had hope in that department, as Tobias was gay. Granted, he didn't have a boyfriend because only his three best mates knew he was gay. Mathias fancied Lily Potter, but until James and Harry made up, there was no way he'd risk asking her out, since she kind of blamed him for the rift between her father and older brother. Not to mention, she was currently dating Drayfus Malfoy. His older brother, Scorpius, was in their year. Their father Draco and Harry Potter had gone to Hogwarts together, and had been rivals, but had since made peace, and both gave blessing to their children's relationship. Mathias and his friends got along well enough with Scorpius, but they weren't close. Mathias in particular avoided the older brother of the guy dating the girl he fancied.

Mathias poked James in the ribs, frowning. "Hey James, you reckon Lily's somewhere snogging Malfoy?"

James looked sick. "Most likely," he replied. James much preferred the notion of his little sister dating his best friend as apposed to Malfoy. He'd told Mathias that it was only because he thought that Lily Snape sounded better than Lily Malfoy. Mathias hoped it was more than that.

"Guys, get your robes on," Tobias said. "We're almost at Hogwarts."

* * *

Christmas break was only a few days away, but for the tenth time since term had started, Mathias, James, Tobias, and Ethan found themselves cornered by Roman Riddle, Julian Dursley, and the rest of the Dark Markers still at Hogwarts. Most of the group had graduated the year Tom Riddle did, or a few years before. Most of the Dark Markers left were in seventh or sixth year.

"My brother says your dad absolutely fawns after him," Riddle sneered. "What do you think of being replaced by a Riddle, Potter?"

James lunged at the taller boy, but Mathias pulled him back. "No James! He's not worth it."

"Oh, I'm worth it," Roman grinned, raising his wand. "Here's a present from your father, Snape - _Semptem Semptra!" _

Blood spurted out of Mathias' chest, and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Severus and Hermione Snape hurried down the corridor of Hogwarts toward the Hospital Wing. Severus' face was blank as he walked in and saw his son laying on the bed, pale from blood loss. The other three boys – James, Tobias, and Ethan, were also in bed, though with minor injuries. James was sitting up, looking furious, but the other three were sleeping.

"What happened, James?" Severus asked quietly. Despite himself, he'd grown rather fond of the young man – Harry Potter's son – over the years.

"Riddle," James hissed. "And his bloody Dark Markers."

Severus sighed, looking over and Hermione, who was holding their son's hand as he lay there, still as death. Mathias, James, and the other two had always had problems with Roman Riddle and his friends, but this was the first time it had come so near to a fatal attack. Severus, up to this point, had kept his opinion to himself regarding the potential of the group to really become a problem for the Wizarding world. He and Hermione had discussed it, and had agreed when the boys had first come to them with their concerns that they would do nothing at all unless something happened. Something like this.

"Severus," Hermione said. "He's waking up."

Severus got up and strode over to his son's bed. "Mathias?"

Mathias looked up, and groaned. "Nice curse dad," he muttered, wincing.

Severus frowned. "What are you talking about, son?"

James, who had gotten up and limped over to Mathias' bed, answered. "Riddle hit him with 'Septem Semptra'."

"Oh," Severus winced, mentally kicking himself in the ass for the millionth time – for ever having gotten involved with Death Eaters. However, being that it was his curse, he now knew how best to help his son. He pulled out his wand. "This should help, then."

After a moment, Severus could see the pain lessen in his son's eyes. "Better?"

Mathias nodded. "Dad, Roman says that Tom is using Mr. Potter to get close to people in the Ministry so that he build up an army. Please dad, we've got to do something about it. If Tom is that close to Mr. Potter, then he's got access to Lily. I've got to protect her!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, obviously thinking the same thing Severus was. How ironic that a Snape was once again head over heals and out to protect a Lily Potter.

"Hermione, stay with the boys," Severus said. "I'm going to talk to Minerva." Minerva McGonagall was still Headmistress of Hogwarts. Severus, of course, had worked closely with her during the war against Voldemort, not only here at Hogwarts, but in the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione nodded, noticing the other two boys stirring. "You better tell Debra what's happened as well, sweetheart."

Severus nodded, gave his son a kiss on the forehead, patted James on the shoulder, and then strode out of the infirmary and toward the Head's office. He detoured to his ex-wife's quarters – who the kids still thought was his sister – and after telling her what happened and asking her to send an Owl to Marilla, he finally found himself outside Minerva's door.

"Severus," Minerva said, smiling weakly. "Before you demand I punish Riddle, I must point out that the boys have no evidence that Riddle had a thing to do with it. I can't do anything, regardless of what I may believe. Roman's brother has too many connections at the Ministry. He can get away with murder, if he likes."

Severus glared at her. "His first murder victim was nearly my son. And it's those connections via Tom that I'm here to talk about."

"It's just two brothers and a few of their friends," Minerva tried to reason. "Not like it's an Army of Death Eaters."

"They call themselves Dark Markers, according to the boys," Severus countered. "And the Riddle brothers are building an Army."

"Have you proof of this?" Minerva inquired.

Severus' shoulders sank. "Minerva, I've been on the look out since the boys first came to me, two years ago, about this gang. I was there, at the beginning of the Death Eaters, and these Dark Markers are pretty much the same deal. New name. New management. Same story."

Minerva suddenly looked her age. "Do you think it's time…"

"To re-start the Order?" Severus finished. "Yes, I do. Harry-bloody-Potter is so tangled up in this mess that he won't listen to his own son. I don't want him even aware of the Order. The boys, all except Mathias, are already seventeen. Mathias' birthday is in a few weeks. I plan to talk to the Ron, Neville, Charlie, and Arianna about withdrawing Ethan and Tobias. I already have custody of James. I'm withdrawing Mathias and James today, and as soon as I get approval from the Longbottom and Weasley parents, I plan on finishing all four of their educations, privately. They know the most about this group, and therefore, will be the first targets. I'm also going to talk to Draco about Scorpius and Drayfus. I doubt he'll withdraw them, but he deserves to be warned, after all he went through in the war against Voldemort."

Minerva nodded. "Well, if you are going to start and Order to counter this new threat, consider me your first recruit. I don't think it's a good idea to use the Order of the Phoenix name again, we don't want the Riddles to get heads up too soon that we're on to them."

Severus thought for a moment. "Triwizard Order."

"Your reasoning?"

"The Triwizard events are about unification," Severus explained. "And it's only because four boys, from four different houses, became friends, than we have any idea what we're up against. They united, and so will we. Also – if the Riddles got wind of a 'Triwizard Order', chances are they will think it's just a club full of pen-pals."

Minerva smiled. "Severus Snape, marriage and children has made you sentimental."

Severus glared at her, but they both knew he didn't mean it. "I'm just standing by my son as he rushes off to save his dearly beloved."

"Oh, and who is the young lady?" Minerva smiled.

Severus smirked. "Ironically, Lily Potter."

* * *

**NOTE: If you HAVE read "The Weird Year" - I want you to know ahead of time that this fic will move at a faster pace than the other one. I'm trying to cram alot more of time frame into a plot. This story will cover the next several years, in which the Junior Marauders will finish growing up, and yes...fight a war just like their parents did. *sigh* **

**Read and REVIEW! **

**-MNA-**


End file.
